Bruises in full bloom
by DevilGhostflower
Summary: The 3D maneuvering gear isn't easy on those who don't have titan healing abilities. But you can catch Corporal Levi off guard only so often. Milky white. Deep purple. Eren can't help himself. Eren/Levi
1. I

Eren healed quickly. He could cut his finger and within 15 minutes there'd be barely a scratch left. He didn't get bruises. Even not from the 3D maneuvering gear. It hadn't exactly crossed his mind that it could even cause discomfort. Adrenalin pumped through his veins the moment it was used, all physical needs except survival were secondary. And once the high of fear and rage wore off, everything was back to normal.

The trainee squad didn't get to use the gear nearly as much as the Scouting Legion. Only now, when the fact was obvious, Eren realized this.

Bright violet and blue tones with underlying shadows of pale greenish and yellow marred white skin in strong, definite lines. More faded around the calves, angry and bright around thighs.

Eren swallowed thickly when he noticed a bruised hipbone, jutting out in a way it should sinfully not be allowed due to Corporal Levi's sleeping position.

He could only stare, transfixed on the sight before him, a sudden, uncomfortable lump forming in his throat. He felt like he was intruding, and it could last only for so long. His palms were feeling clammy.

The boy knew very well that he was intruding on something too private right now. Maybe it wouldn't even be so to Levi, but it was private to _Eren_, this somehow changed the whole dynamics of how he looked at the older man. Until now he had always seemed to be somewhere high up, untouchable, and superior; always protecting, objective.

Injuries were understandable, yes, everyone got them. Most were happy about scratches, twisted shoulders and ankles. It meant they weren't dead yet. But these weren't temporary injuries, you could see that Levi pretty much lived with these bruises, they could fade a bit, but as soon as he was back to work – so would the marks.

It only now hit Eren how vulnerable it made the other man look. Only now his short stature, even while sleeping, stood out. Levi's limbs probably hadn't seen sunlight in years; the uniform wasn't very forgiving for vitamin D. Face blissfully unaware and partly nuzzled into the pillow. Such petite hands, probably calloused to the touch, but so relaxed now. They looked bigger while holding weapons. His legs were slimmer than seemed in uniform.

Milky white. Deep purple.

He had to touch.

The thought ran through his spine, electrifying his body into movement. All the stealth lessons suddenly kicked in gear as his feet treaded ever so softly, thankful for stone floors that did not creak.

Would he wake up? Eren drew in a shaky breath, ready to make up an excuse about how deliriously exhausted Levi was, sleeping until noon that Hanji had to send him to do the deed of waking him. It wasn't even a lie.

Millimeters away from touching, he could feel the heat radiating from Levi's skin. The still deep, slow breathing assured Eren to press his fingers against the mesmerizingly marred surface. He carefully traced the lines, trying his best to ignore his own heart rate picking up and teenage hormones whispering debauchery from the gutters his subconscious.

Would it hurt if he pressed down? How hard would he have press, squeeze until it hurt enough for the sleeping man to rise?

Memories of Levi kicking him in the face, teeth flying and stars dancing behind his eyelids, flashed into his mind. For a split second he tasted phantom copper in his mouth. It would only be fair.

The pads of Eren's fingers pressed a bit harder against the skin for a bit before lightening again, trailing upwards and grazing his knuckles against the joint of Levi's knee, his leg jerking slightly. Eren froze for a moment. Ticklish behind his knees. It had completely caught him in a trance how human, warm and close suddenly had Levi become to him.

He slid his whole palm up the expanse of Levi's thigh before everything that was left of his resolve broke and he grabbed the bruised hip and relished in feeling the bone against his palm, nails sinking into soft skin harshly, pushing the other man onto his back.

"What the fuck…" Husky and quiet, with an undertone of pain. Eren's knee had ended up on Levi's bed and he was leaning over the older man, face inching closer.

"Jaeger?" Such sleepy, hazy softness. It was understandable. Levi hadn't exactly slept in well over a week before this.

He pressed his other hand against the pillow, too close to Levi's head for comfort, staring down at his Corporal. The movement woke Levi up more as pain had subsided since Eren was now rubbing feather-light, soothing circles against his bruised hip.

"You should call me Eren, Levi." He knew he'd pay hell for this. Or maybe it was all too shocking to the other man and he'd get away in one piece, without an impromptu titan transformation.

He already felt the tension building up in the body he was looming over, almost stirring to move, coiling to push him away.

Eren had mere seconds left to get out of there. And he wanted to do so much. This moment was so short, so fragile he nearly wanted to burst out crying from frustration. He had to inhale, touch, absorb.

"Come down, get something to eat. Hanji's worried." He managed to soften his voice, brushing a stray hair strand out of Levi's eyes, which were widening in surprise and then narrowing in anger.

Eren pulled back abruptly, by the time Levi had deduced that this was indeed reality and not a twisted dream and had sat up, Eren was leaning against the doorframe.

"The bruises, do they hurt?" He was already mid-turn on his heel. "Tell me during lunch." Perverse curiosity.

Levi couldn't get the smirk that Eren's lips had stretched in out of his head. Somehow he no longer looked like a fifteen year old brat. Either that or he himself was no longer the intimidating Corporal in Eren's eyes. Levi had goose bumps running up his arms. The suddenly chilly air was taking away the remains of warmth and touch.

"Fuck you, Eren."

* * *

A/N: It's been a while. Exams happened. My English is getting worse, oh man. I don't know about this. All my chaptered pieces are doomed and I probably would run out of ideas. But I like writing dark!Eren. Concrit is very, very welcome!


	2. II

**A/N: **Firstly, I must apologize for the huge delay. I spent a month in the hospital, so that's my big fat excuse. Tangled myself up in IV drops from how hard I was plotting this. I desperately want this fic to make sense yet I make everything up as I go. I take no responsibility and you can write what you'd like to see in the next chapter in reviews, I'll take it into consideration.

Also _huuuuuge_ thanks to all those who reviewed/followed/favorited, it really means a lot to me. You all are lovely and make me smile.

* * *

Both their heads were reeling and hearts hammering for different reasons. Eren barely made it down the stone steps, eyes glazed and voice giving away his unfocused state as he announced to Hanji that Corporal was awake. She didn't question anything, but the seed of suspicion was planted as soon as she saw the look on his face.

As he sat down, Eren was afraid that Mike could smell Levi's soap on him. He started mechanically pushing the rather bland tasting food in his mouth, trying his best to look as casual as possible.

It had taken Levi longer than usual to get dressed; thoughts jumbled by the odd visit he had received from Eren, eyes lingering on his own marred flesh as if to ask '_was this really the cause? '_

That little shit had some guts.

_Eren Jaeger._

Almost as if his personality had taken a 180° turn. And he saw the switch go off as soon as he laid eyes upon the brat downstairs.

Hanji was quick to notice something lurking behind Levi's usual frown as he plopped down on the seat next to her.

"Are you ill, Corporal?" She questioned, voice too cheery, after receiving mumbled greetings. He usually never slept past 7.30am and if the paler than usual complexion and circles under his eyes was anything to go by, Levi was indeed coming down with something.

Levi shrugged. "I'll sleep it off."

It wasn't anything unusual after all, they were on stand-by for two weeks, all the preparations and stress off their minds for a second and immune systems came crashing down.

He pushed the food around his plate, forcing down a few mouthfuls for the sake of appearances, while his thoughts roamed. Levi desperately wished he could kick Eren under the table so he'd stop staring so painfully obviously.

The boy didn't even notice when people started pushing their chairs back and getting out of the dining hall. To him Levi might as well have been sitting there still in his underwear – all he could see was bare, bruised flesh, as if the sight had been burned into his retinas along with the weird twisting in his stomach which was now accompanied by the sinking realization that their encounter _was not going to be dismissed and forgotten_.

"So, do they hurt?" Might as well dig his own grave.

Levi lifted his eyes, stoic expression unwavering, to meet the emerald gaze, still filled with that child-like, unintentionally perverse curiosity.

"Didn't expect you to have the tact to ask after everyone left."

Eren's brows furrowed, the need to say or do something to make the older man stammer, flush, _react _made his insides itch. He moved a few seats over to sit directly across Levi.

"Do the bruises hurt?"

"You get used to it." Simply answering with a straight face seemed like a good strategy at the moment.

"If I ever wake up to see you in my bedroom again, I'll kill you." Levi stated before Eren could even open his mouth to further worsen the situation.

"No you won't, Sir."

Not as stupid as his expression suggested then.

"I'll beat you up harder than in the courtroom."

"I won't mind."

Levi really didn't want to resort to pushing his dresser against the door every night, yet he had a feeling that this wouldn't be their only encounter. And there was little use in beating Eren up – he'd heal in a few hours. For all he knew, that little shit might as well be enjoying it. And adding Ackerman trying to kill him on his list of worries along with Eren bothering him just wasn't worth it.

He had no more reason to hang around any longer and since his icy stare was returned with at least some decency of shyness, Levi didn't have to feel as if the boy had gotten the last word. And hopefully it conveyed his message for Eren to stop playing around clearly enough. Although, now that he himself put some thought to it, their positions actually weren't that favorable for Levi.

The screech of his chair against the stone floor echoed uncomfortably in the empty dining room. He left without a second glance, the bubbling irritation almost made him wish for Eren to follow, just to remind the little shit who exactly he was – a mere subordinate.

Levi blamed his apparent cold for that he was so distracted he nearly ran head-first into Hanji, who was lurking just outside the door.

"I can't help but wonder what was that about. Seems like he's throwing you off balance."

The tone of her voice and the distance, in case of a violent outburst, was careful, yet the borderline insane little smile was still there.

"Maybe the brain damage didn't regenerate." Levi clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. He didn't need to mention that snotty fifteen year olds weren't capable of making him uncomfortable.

Maybe just a bit.

"Go run some experiments on him. You have my permission." A silent exchange and Levi was already on his merry way back to his room. She wouldn't mention any of this and he wouldn't have to go find a key for his door to keep Eren out. The boy would be very busy.

Hanji was definitely pleased and didn't waste any time pestering Levi any further. Was that her motive for eavesdropping? He didn't question it as all the woman did was undoubtedly in the name of science.

Hopefully she wouldn't be interested in the brat's mental state.

* * *

It was three in the morning and Eren was close to foaming at the mouth and had to stifle a groan as he moved his sore limbs through the castle. Not towards the glum dungeons. Levi's bed was probably more comfortable and after everything that had happened since his first transformation, Eren didn't really question his own actions anymore.

According to Hanji, Levi had probably taken some medicine and would sleep like a log. He didn't suspect that the woman was playing at anything, her chatty nature, amplified by sleep deprivation, simply got the best of her. Maybe pissing the Corporal off in the morning would make up for all the poking and probing he had to go through.

He still couldn't get over just what a bizarre bunch were the veterans of the Scouting Legion. Although now he could simply laugh bitterly to himself, standing outside of Levi's room. He fit right in.

He didn't even really try to reason it in his mind. How the other man was twice his age, his superior and all that. Maybe he had suffered some brain damage after the courtroom beating? Then it was all Levi's fault and he deserved to wake up next to a snoring, drooling, smelly Eren.

Even if he'd end up upping his pain tolerance.

The door opened soundlessly and Eren slid into the room, illuminated by moonlight. Levi had probably counted on Hanji keeping him up until sunrise like before.

He kicked off his boots as quietly as a sleep deprived teenager could, leaving them by the bed along with his shirt and pants. The floor was probably ridiculously clean anyway.

Eren had to stifle a groan of pleasure when he laid his head against the soft, fluffy pillow. It smelled nice. Military or not, in these scarce times, the upper echelon sure could afford nice beds. A hazy, fleeting thought of how chummy he'd have to get with Commander Erwin to get one in his glum dungeon crossed his mind before the boy shuddered, ending that thought right there.

After enjoying just laying there, eyes adjusting to having only the nearly full moon as the only source of light, Eren scooted closer to the unaware body next to his.

Levi's nose probably was blocked and his breathing sounded heavy, accompanied by a quiet snore every now and then. He sat up lightly to look down at the man who had long ago kicked the blanket down to his feet.

He slept on his side, knees pulled up slightly, arms wrapped around his stomach loosely. Eren thought of it as slightly odd and even cute before pulling the blanket back up so it'd cover both of them.

The boy really hoped that Levi was drugged up to his eyeballs and wouldn't wake up right away.

Eren experimentally slid his arms around Levi's waist, thankful for the hot weather that forced everyone to sleep in their underwear. The other man was warm, but not uncomfortably so, as the air in the room had grown chilly with the window left open.

Eren buried his nose in the dark locks. He smelled good. The perks of molesting a clean freak.

Levi's head could be tucked comfortably under his chin and the boy fell asleep almost immediately, something that almost never happened in his own bed lately.

Dreamless sleep was more welcome than ever.

Levi woke up because the sunlight wasn't burning his eyes, something he had counted on to wake him up early.

Upon opening his eyes he discovered the source of warmth that was enveloping him. Lanky arms were wrapped around him, legs tangled together. He tried lifting his head to see the face of the intruder, lips brushing against Eren's as he accidentally breathed in the same air that was exhaled, his mind was still oblivious to the most likely possibility for a peaceful few seconds. Levi snapped his head back with an uncomfortable flinch.

Something suspicious was pressing against his thigh. The faint smell of sweat and quiet snores assaulted Levi's senses as all remains of grogginess dissipated.

Eren fucking Jaeger. Sporting a morning erection, in need of a shower. Too close for comfort.

A split second later Eren was awake and yelping out in pain as the older man had grabbed his arm, flipped him over and a knee pressed against his lower back.

"This is the last time you show up in my bed." He put more strain on the arm, making it bend dangerously close to an unnatural angle.

"For now I could dislocate your shoulders." The calmness of Levi's voice while murderous intent laced through his words made a shiver run through Eren's spine along with cold sweat.

His arm was bent even further and Eren had to muffle a mild scream by biting into the pillow.

"Then I'll rip off something else, let's see if something that titans don't possess can regenerate." Hanji would be exhilarated. Eren was mortified. Another tug, the knee dug deeper into his back and this time the pillow couldn't quite muffle his pained shriek.

"Am I interrupting?" Levi glanced at the doorway to see Erwin standing there, little blond ray of sunshine, in time to save his pet titan, even if he was supposed to be back only tomorrow.

"No, not really." He answered more calmly, hoping that the Commander hadn't heard too much of their one-sided conversation although the position itself told too much.

Erwin cleared his throat and Levi released the boy's arm hesitantly before swinging his leg off of Eren to get out of the bed.

"It's already 10am." The blond informed them before giving Levi a pointed look that demanded explanation and turned around, closing the door behind himself.

The sudden silence and lack of pain made Eren's ears ring. He didn't hear Levi give an exasperated sigh as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He really didn't want to, but it was time to crawl out of there while his limbs were still intact. If the situation weren't so awkward, he'd thank Erwin in person.

"Just why do you do this?"

Eren scrunched his face up in distaste before turning on his side slowly, massaging his shoulder, which had just been a few degrees away from making a sickening popping and crunching sound. Like he knew why the fuck he was crawling in Levi's bed and cuddling up to him. Now he couldn't even look at the man. The morning didn't come the way he'd expected it to.

"Don't ignore me. Do you think this is normal?" Levi spoke slowly, as if the boy couldn't really comprehend what he was saying.

"Nothing's really normal anymore. I turn into a fucking titan, my friends probably either hate me or are piss scared of me, everyone in the Scouting Legion are freaks that treat me like dirt, especially you-" Eren was running out of breath and he felt tears prickle the corners of his eyes as he ranted on, everything from the past weeks pouring out of him.

"Nothing's fucking normal anymore! So I might as well crawl into your bed if I feel like it. It's warmer and I don't have to rot in the dungeon on my own! You're supposed to keep an eye on me anyway, count this in. Because I'm not going anywhere, I'm not a speck of dirt you can scrub away, no matter how bad try!" The boy had sat up by now, the pain in his shoulder long forgotten, but fingers still gripping it, knuckles turning white now.

He was one step away from actually yelling before he realized just what he was saying and how half the castle was about to hear it and his voice dropped down to an angry, choked whisper.

"I'm a human being, just like you are! And you can't do a thing about it." Eren grit his teeth and stared at Levi, who looked mildly shocked. "Sir." That came a little late.

The silence between them stretched on before Levi's face slowly returned to his usual expression and Eren could note every muscle moving back into their carefully schooled places.

Levi got up slowly, as if sudden movements could trigger another outburst from Eren. He walked towards the chair where his clothes were, folded neatly.

"I have nor the time nor patience to deal with your puberty, brat." He stated while buttoning his shirt up. He grabbed his cravat and turned around to face Eren again while tying it, pulling a little too tightly.

Levi raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Get out."

Eren did just that, without saying a single word, grabbing his clothes and boots and not even bothering to put them on. As soon as he slammed the door shut, a hand landed on his shoulder, steering the still fuming boy towards a room two doors away.

"Get dressed here, then report to my office."

Erwin had no idea what on earth was going on.


End file.
